Enforcer
Enforcers are a type of enemy that appear in Watch Dogs. Description Enforcers are enemies that have heavy armor on them, which makes them more resistant to bullets than Elites, Veterans, and Gunmen. They have what appears to be military-grade armor on them, which covers the whole body, gloves, boots, a helmet, and a face mask. On the Profiler, they are indicated by a red shield icon. Enforcers can be either of the Chicago South Club, Black Viceroys (Orange), Pawnee Militia (Camo), SWAT (Blue), or Fixers (Various). The colors on their armor can identify their faction. Tactics Enforcers are less likely to appear than other enemies, but they may make things harder when they appear. Enforcers, unlike all other enemies variations, do not take cover; however, they compensate this by their heavy armor which allows them to withstand large amounts of ballistic damage. Enforcers mostly make use of the U100 light machine gun (they are the only known users of this weapon), and ATSG-12 and M1014 shotguns. These weapons can prove to be particularly lethal and one may easily get killed by an enforcer should they use no cover. As a consequence of their heavy armor, enforcers are unable to run and are much less mobile than enemies using standard armor. Unlike other enemies, enforcers cannot be taken down - doing so requires the player to unlock the Enforcer Combat Take Down skill first. Taking down an enforcer is a lenghty process and may leave the player vulnerable, thus making it advisable to ensure no one is around when taking down an enforcer. Lethal takedowns (with weapons) cannot be performed on enforcers, making takedowns unadvisable in combat. Although they can absorb massive ballistic damage, they are particularly weak to explosives. Two IEDs or four Frag Grenades will be sufficient to take them down. Various CTOS devices such as transformers will one-hit kill them if hacked to explode, whereas steam valves will immobilize them for a short period of time. As with most enemies, enforcers may be targeted with the Disrupt Enemy Comms skill which will stun them as well. In case the player is restricted to using weapons, shotguns are the most efficient since they deal the most damage per shot at close range, although one may expose themselves to the enforcer's weaponry in close quarters. The M107 and its unique variant, the Destroyer, are also extremely effective against them since they will kill enforcers in two and one headshots, respectively, allowing one to kill them at long range, at a safe distance. Appearances An Enforcer appears for the first time in Dressed in Peels, in the underground after killing the first wave of corrupt prison guards. He must be neutralized in order to continue the mission. If Aiden does not have the Enforcer Combat Take Down skill unlocked, he must kill the enforcer, and his weapons are limited to nothing more powerful than an M1014. Luckily, there are numerous steam valves in the room that can be used to stop him for a short time and an electrical box on the far left which will kill him instantly. In the following acts, Enforcers appear more frequently, although they are likely easier to kill because Aiden will have unlocked the IEDs and may have already bought the M107 or unlocked the Destroyer. When an Enforcer appears, there are often panels or steam valves that can help the player to kill them. If the player has a police heat level of 5 (3 later in the game), SWAT teams will appear to chase the player. In each SWAT SUV, there is one Enforcer who is assisted by three SWAT Elites. Mission Appearances *Dressed in Peels *Breakable Things *Uninvited *A Risky Bid *Role Model *A Pit of Paranoia *Unstoppable Force *For the Portfolio *By Any Means Necessary *Little Sister *No Turning Back *Numerous Gang Hideouts and Criminal Convoys *Final Weapons Trade investigation Quotes Fixers *''"Trust me sheep, you've never seen anything like me"'' *''"It's off to the purgatory with this asshole"'' *''"Your bullets against my armor? Don't make me laugh"'' *''"Engaging target now"'' Chicago South Club *''"You think you can take me on, tough guy, huh?"'' *''"Backup? *laughs* I'm my own backup"'' *''"It's only a matter of time, friend"'' *''"That's it? That's the best you can do?"'' *''"Start counting jackass! You've got about five seconds left!"'' *''"Those were my friends you fuck!"'' Black Viceroys *''"Bet you ain't seen nothing like me"'' *''"Ain't gonna have a body for your funeral"'' *"I haven't lost a fight yet, pussy!" *"You shouldn't have come here" *''"You're mine now, motherfucker! I'm gonna end you!"'' * "Shit he's down" '' SWAT *"You girls can go home now; the cavalry's here." '' *''"No more fooling around. It's time we get serious." '' *''"This is the top of the line body armor, you don't stand a chance"'' *''"You have have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be--- oh fuck it, you're going down, asshole!"'' *"You know who the cops call when they need help? Me!" *"Lay down your weapon and step out where I can see you! *"(laughing) Time's running out little man!" Trivia *One can appear as a target in some Fixer Contracts. When their vehicle is destroyed, they will flee and run like a normal driver despite their heavy armor. *Two enforcers are in all Pawnee Militia criminal convoys. *When fighting Iraq, he registers as an enforcer, despite not wearing all the same armor. He is very resistant against explosives, but can be killed in a few shotgun hits. * The fact that it is possible to take an Enforcer down without the matching skill is possibly a glitch. It can be noted that it can be performed only if the Enforcer hasn't spotted Aiden, and in some cases it might not work. * Hitting an Enforcer with a vehicle can often one-hit kill them, but the player must be quick in running them down as their weapons can quickly kill the player before they have a chance to run them down. * The enforcer seen in Dressed in Peels is the only regular police enforcer in the game, all others are SWAT, Chicago South Club, Pawnee Militia, Black Viceroys or generic fixers. He uses the Fixer's enforcer dialogue. * The enforcer encountered at the end of By Any Means Necessary is arguably the strongest enforcer, if not the strongest enemy, in the game. He is able to withstand roughly twice the explosive and weapon damage of a normal enforcer. It also sports noticeably thicker armor, unique markings, and a unique helmet/visor. Category:Enemies